


Classified: Reaching For Help

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: On The Run [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, Investigations, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Mitch Rapp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Clint reaches out to Natasha for help with Stiles's situation.Meanwhile Peter goes to Chris for help and answers himself.





	Classified: Reaching For Help

_"How involved are you?"_

"Hello to you too, Nat." Clint deadpanned.

_" **Clint**. How involved. **Are** you?"_

"I'm involved, which is all that matters. What have you found?" Clint asked. 

_"A few unsolved cases that some very high up people wanted either looked into by the best or have the cases destroyed."_

"It's one of those times you're gonna come in person to tell me?"

_"I'll be there in the morning. You better have my preferred brand of coffee."_

Clint rolled his eyes fondly as he pocketed his phone after the call was over. He went to find his guest and found them helping Laura making dinner. 

"Hey, sweetie. Dinner's almost ready. You washed up?" Laura asked while peeking into the oven.

"Yeah. I'm all clean, promise. And I come with good news." He said as he grabbed the plates and began setting the table. 

Stiles grabbed the added additions necessary and helped Clint out. "Like what?"

"I reached out to a friend of mine. She's coming over tomorrow with everything she found out on the guys who were following you." 

Noah was preparing the salad on the counter. "Did she find out what these guys want?"

"I don't know yet. Nat's one of the best. She's super careful. Even if our phones are weekly scanned for bugs and our calls are secure, we like to sometimes rely on the old fashion way." Clint answered.

"But she has answers?" Stiles pressed. He was racking his brain all last night trying to find a way to look for information without tipping anyone off that it was him who was looking for it. Without the pack or his co-workers...he didn't have much. He can be resourceful when pushed against a rock and hard place but that usually meant slow progress.

"She mentioned files. Even if it's not hardcore answers it'll be useful leads." Clint said as he sat down in his usual place at the head of the table. "Now. We need to talk about resources. I don't have the connections I once had. No agency to back us up, no money at the moment, or even a Quinjet."

"I...I have a few contingency plans in place. Nothing too thought out, but I have places and accounts. Though these were more so for when and if I was halfway across the world." Stiles replied. 

"You mean Mitch?" Noah asked, and Stiles nodded. The Sheriff wasn't overly pleased with the hints that Stiles was far more active during his time away in the FBI if it even was the FBI. But it wasn't the time to make a fuss about it when those skills were the ones helping them at the moment. 

"Enough shop talk, boys. Eat first." Laura instructed. They all got up to help bring something over to the table. None of them were religious so there was no grace to be said, but there was a bit of silence for something akin to prayer. More so the well wishes that everything goes in their favor. 

* * *

"Are these guys hunters?" 

"No."

Peter shoved the images back in Chris's face. "Are you sure?"

Chris pushed the pictures away and glared at Peter. "Yes."

"How? You barely looked." Peter complained.

"Leave me alone, Hale," Chris demanded as he tried to get away. 

"Come on Argent, I need help. Derek's got that mercenary booty call helping him out on this. It's about Stiles, so whatever you think of me, set it aside. You're banging what was his pseudo-mother. I'm sure she wants to know what happened to Stiles as much as I do, so help me out. How do you know they're not?"

"I know because I've looked into them already. They're clearly ex-military and highly trained but they're not in any databases anymore." Chris told him. 

"Wait, what? You've been looking into them? Since when?" Peter demanded.

"Since the explosion. Melissa and Scott are devastated and they want answers. I've been looking into Stiles. His FBI cases didn't show anything out of the ordinary." Chris explained. 

"The Sheriff wasn't investigating anything supernatural either," Peter added. 

Chris nodded. "So I began to look in places Stiles would interact outside of his work. So I went to his magical mentor."

"Magical mentor? Stiles is magic?" Peter asked with a confused face. It shouldn't be that surprising but it was. 

"Yes. Born with it actually. I didn't know until a few days ago when Melissa told me. She knew. Scott doesn't. Apparently, Stiles took to heart the lessons about keeping his supernatural side a secret." Chris said. 

Peter was lost in thought for a bit. He looked back at all the times he was with Stiles. Way back when he himself was alpha and terrorizing them as teens, up to the point where he had Stiles writhing in his bed in pleasure. He tried to remember any signs of Stiles being magic. Weird things happening out of nowhere, spontaneous burst of power, random tattoos or runes. There was nothing.  

"Are you _sure_?" Peter asked again. 

"It was hard to believe at first, but then it sort of made it easier to believe this happened. Human circumstances to our circle of peers don't really sit well."

Peter agreed. "So you obtained the same pictures Parrish did?" Peter asked, meaning the ones he bullied off of the deputy. After his fight with Derek, they parted ways. Made his investigation a little harder since Parrish didn't seem too willing to work with him, but he made do. 

"Yes. They were taken by a privet security firm run by a supernatural family. They keep a close eye on those who come into Beacon. They want to be more prepared in case real trouble comes strolling in. They noticed these guys, and they noticed them following Stiles."

"Stiles knew he was being followed..." A new wave of guilt washed over him and he hated it. He thought he was done feeling guilty, but once again he was proven wrong. "Do you know why?"

"No. I spoke with Stiles's mentor. She said Stiles came to her for advice. These guys had reached out for a meeting. She convinced him to send a representative. She said she was horrified at what she witnessed."

"Which was?"

"Stiles's would be murder," Chris said seriously. 

Peter's eyes widened an inch, but then they narrowed in confusion. "If they were following him, they knew where he was. Where he lived, where he worked...why summon him?"

"The location of the meeting was considered unclaimed/neutral territory. Killing Stiles there would have the local law enforcement involved, but not the magical society. It wouldn't be their business or responsibility." Chris explained.

"So, whatever trouble Stiles' has gotten himself into...it's magic?"

"Seems like."

"I knew it." He muttered to himself as he stared at Stiles's picture in his hands. 


End file.
